


Зелье Храбрости

by St_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Nick/pseuds/St_Nick
Summary: Собрались трое варить зелье...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моей бете, zlatik-plus
> 
> Написано в подарок моей подруге, поросёнок М.

– Кровь! Кровь лей! – Рука Гарри дрогнула, последний ингредиент щедро выплеснулся в котёл из трёхпинтовой бутыли, Зелье Храбрости вскипело, брызнуло в незадачливого зельевара фонтанчиком капель, потом осело, загустело, превращаясь в некое подобие желе тёти Петуньи, и завоняло.

– Испорчено, – констатировала Гермиона, ковыряя ложкой для размешивания студенистую массу. – Не понимаю, что не так. Наверное, это Рон неправильно покрошил траву валерьяны.

– Ну да, Рон виноват… – пробормотал Уизли, сваливая ненужные остатки искромсанной травы в мусорную корзину. – Чуть что, сразу Рон…

– Может, всё дело в заклинании? – робко поинтересовался Гарри. Робко, потому что Гермиона, как большинство отличниц, не умела проигрывать, и виновными, конечно же, оказывались помощник, книга или неподходящая фаза Луны, но никак не она.

– Точно! – Она хлопнула себя по лбу. – Гарри, читай заклинание!

– Не поздно? – засомневался Рон. Студень пофыркивал на огне, но разжижаться не торопился, а вот вонял знатно – драконьим дерьмом или чем-то похожим. Уизли поёжился и отодвинулся подальше от котла.

– Читай! – Гермиона взглядом показала, куда Рон должен засунуть свои сомнения, и ткнула пальцем в книгу. – Что может случиться? Читай.

Гарри с латынью был знаком мало, он и английский-то понимал не всегда… В общем, прочёл как мог. Гермиона, судя по гневу в её взгляде, была готова вырвать ему язык за такую интерпретацию, но заклинание нельзя прерывать, и она терпела.

Зелье не стало более похожим на описанное в книге, оно даже не изменило цвет, а вот заброшенную лабораторию затянуло дымом, и что-то устрашающе громыхнуло. Пыльные склянки тревожно зазвенели.

– Срань господня! – вырвалось у Рона. – Зачем ты его заставила это читать? Если теперь кто-то появится и захочет захватить мир, в этом будешь виновата ты, Гермиона! 

– То есть я виновата, что Гарри, почти закончив Хогвартс, не умеет читать? – заорала в ответ Грейнджер. 

– Я умею читать! – не остался в долгу Гарри. – Как ты чутко заметила, Гермиона, я почти выпускник! Я умею читать на английском, а не на твоей дерьмовой латыни!

– Да на хрен вообще Гарри Зелье Храбрости? Он уже всё сделал: убил Волдеморта, умер и воскрес сам, позвал мою сестру замуж. Что ещё надо?

– Наконец-то сказать всем правду, что я – гей! – выкрикнул Гарри и замолк, закрывая себе рот ладонями и выпучивая глаза. Воцарилась тишина.

– Стоит ли об этом кричать на каждом углу? Такие новости для алькова…

– А-а-а! – заорали что есть мочи юные волшебники, потому что голос четвёртого участника… Словом, с зельем и заклинанием портачили только трое. Четвёртому взяться неоткуда.

Туман в лаборатории медленно исчезал, разгоняемый вездесущими сквозняками, и понемногу становилась видна её колоритная обстановка: запыленные перегонные кубы, несколько грязных разделочных досок, брошенные в панике ингредиенты и море пробирок и реторт в самом неприглядном виде. 

Тонкая фигура в чёрной одежде подошла ближе к котлу с зельем. 

– Невероятная безалаберность! – сказал непонятно как оказавшийся в лаборатории человек, ковырнул ногтем дурно пахнущую массу и погасил горелку, коптящую и так запоротое зелье. – Тролль всем троим! 

***

А в это время троица, чьи усилия были оценены так низко, задыхаясь, ввалилась в Гриффиндорскую башню. В гостиной ни души – что им и требовалось.

– Господи, вы не представляете, во что мы вляпались, – заскулила Гермиона, плюхаясь на продавленный диванчик и закусывая костяшки пальцев. – Гарри своей латынью вызвал демона, и он от нас просто так не отстанет. Это плохо! Это очень плохо!

От её вопля люстра зазвенела подвесками. И эльф, вытиравший пыль с каминной полки, поспешил исчезнуть: бешенство у волшебников может быть таким же заразным, как и пьянство.

– Вы-то тут причём? Я же вызвал… – ответил Поттер, надеясь, что никто не заметил его дрожащего голоса. Зелье Храбрости было бы кстати. – А что нужно демонам в нашем мире? Они же всемогущие вроде бы.

– Душа! – Гермиона выразительно постучала себя по лбу. – Демоны питаются душами. Ну и мир в придачу.

Рон нахмурился: он никак не мог взять в толк, почему душа обретается в голове, а не в сердце, но от реплики Гермионы вдруг выпалил: – Душа Гарри принадлежит Джинни. Зачем моей сестре бездушный муж?

Гермиона закатила глаза: весть об ориентации друга ещё стояла в очереди к сознанию Уизли.

– А в мужском обличье он потому… – От паузы мальчишек пробило дрожью. – Что это демон похоти!

Гарри от ужаса стал сползать с диванчика, то бледнея, то багровея. Он прошептал непослушными губами: – А секс обязателен?

Гермиона быстро обуздала панику: зелье требовалось Гарри, он же читал заклинание. Она же ни при чём? И приободрившись, она сказала своим фирменным деловым тоном:

– Ну, секс при похоти обязателен, сам понимаешь. Книжечку бы тебе… Из Запретной Секции всю литературу по сексу забрали авроры – ищут обряды Некромантии.

– Фью! – присвистнул Рон. – А нам ты не говорила об аврорах! Слушай, Гарри, – рыжий придвинулся к Поттеру близко-близко и зашептал: – Близнецы мне роскошную Камасутру подогнали. Практически новую! Дать тебе полистать?

Гермиона многозначительно хмыкнула: – Рон, у тебя самая заурядная и давно уже зачитанная всем факультетом книга. Гарри нужна особенная. Ты же понял, что я хотела тебе сказать, Гарри?

Поттер кивнул и скромно сложил ладони на коленях. Жизнь снова медленно скатывалась в дерьмо.

***

Утро в послевоенном Хогвартсе началось с…

– Прошу минуточку внимания! У меня для всех вас есть отличная новость! – Дамблдор сиял улыбкой и неправдоподобной голубизной глаз. Мантия, на этот раз синяя с движущимися разноцветными планетами, меркла по сравнению с их сиянием. – Ну же! Потом поедите. Хорошие новости!

Ученики в зале затихли и даже перестали сонно жевать.

– С сегодняшнего дня в нашей школе снова отрывается курс Зельеварения, а значит, те, кто мечтал стать целителями и аврорами, смогут воплотить свою мечту в реальность! 

Аплодисменты были жидковаты. 

– Ну проснитесь же! – уговаривал Дамблдор, ничуть не огорчаясь из-за вялой реакции. Он твёрдо знал, что дети и ученье – враги навсегда. – Это не новый человек, не пугайтесь. Да-да-да, вы его прекрасно знаете и, я очень на это надеюсь, уважаете. Встречайте!

Из-за гобелена, который прикрывал задник преподавательского стола и вход для учителей, вынырнул худой человек. И троица поперхнулась тыквенным соком.

– Северус Снейп!

Стихли даже те аплодисменты, которые звучали. Зал накрыла мёртвая тишина. От шока и свечи забыли, что нужно капать воском.

– Это демон, – пискнула Гермиона, сползая под стол. Рон положил обратно на блюдо куриную ножку и смотрел на лже-Снейпа, как сыч на солнце. Гарри таращился на знакомую до мелочей фигуру и мелко дрожал. 

Долгими ночами в палатке с друзьями он пытался представить, каким бы мог быть секс со старшим поколением. Нет, из учителей или друзей отца ему никто не нравился, просто так, гипотетические измышления патологически одинокого гея.

«С Дамблдором – чересчур сладким. Он же вазочками конфеты трескает. Да и старый он, пока заведёшь, и танцевать заставит, и пару лекций прочтёт. С Хагридом… Наверняка травматичный и из-за этого слишком осторожный: ни дёрнуться, ни поэкспериментировать. С Флитвиком… Вот же смешливый старикан – до оргазма мы бы не добрались… С Люпином… Страшный… А вдруг волк проснётся некстати! Со Снейпом… Пожиратель Смерти… Любит пытки и ненавидит телячьи нежности. Не хочу, чтобы меня пороли кнутом или защемляли яички…»

Тогда он думал так, а первая мысль, посетившая его во время представления Снейпа, была: «Пусть хотя бы со смазкой!»  
Анус, будто почувствовав посягательства на себя, испуганно сжался. 

До вечера гриффиндорцы, все трое, пребывали в состоянии, близком к паническому ужасу, в отличие от остальных, которые лишь слегка побаивались будущих уроков или злились на Дамблдора, снова принявшего в штат «ужас подземелий». 

Нервная Гермиона, более болтливая, чем обычно, выдавала к месту и не к месту информацию о демонах, почерпнутую в равных долях из магических и маггловских книг, поскольку сама с порождениями мрака дружбу не водила. 

Из маггловских источников особым авторитетом пользовались Библия и «Молот Ведьм», а также средневековые трактаты о суккубах и инкубах, непонятно каким образом ею обнаруженные. Рон слушал, раскрыв рот. 

Сам же герой кусал губы, менялся в лице, бегал по сотне раз умываться ледяной водой и совершенно лишился аппетита. Спал он беспокойно: в его сне друзья и просто знакомые норовили обрасти рогами и копытами и на поверку оказывались не совсем теми, кем он их считал. 

Самым нестрашным был Невилл: кончики рожек, выглядывающих из его шевелюры, выглядели как нерасчёсанные волосы, а хвост, волосатые ноги и огромные гениталии – чьей-то дурной шуткой. Даже его предложение перепихнуться (высказал его Невилл с никаким энтузиазмом, что было как раз в его манере) смахивало на неуклюжий розыгрыш. А вот завидев Снейпа, Гарри пытался удрать из собственной грёзы, но тот был ловок: ещё в прыжке он освободил героя от одежды, и на землю парочка спускалась в нарядах Адама и Евы – голенькими. Гарри не успел разглядеть и пощупать, чем же его намереваются ввести в райские врата, как зазвенел будильник. Ужас навалился на Поттера с новой силой. Все мы трусим перед неведомым. А перед неведомым без смазки – даже герои.

***

К первому уроку Зелий Гарри устал бояться. Зелья ему не досталось, сами же запороли, однако остатки нерастраченной во время войны храбрости подначивали подойти к демону и задать ему прямые вопросы, чтобы получить такие же ответы.

«Так тому и быть!» – твёрдо решил Гарри Поттер, глядя прямо на Снейпа, как должны это делать все герои: грозно и целеустремлённо. Снейп вздрогнул, на всякий случай осмотрелся, пожал плечами и продолжил объяснять новый материал. Из-за пропусков времени на придирки не было – за одно занятие он старался начитать две, а то и три темы.

Отличиться в приготовлении зелья не вышло. Надо сказать, что Гарри смотрел не на доску, а немного в сторону, на преподавателя, нервно соображая, почему он во сне не исследовал первым делом угрожающие целостности его задницы органы. Такая сосредоточенность на другом не могла не порадовать Снейпа полным котлом кипячёной воды с щепоткой розмарина. Впрочем, радость была: варево Гарри иногда имело склонность взрываться. На сей раз обошлось.

Урок закончился, ученики, перешёптываясь, потянулись к выходу, а Гарри сидел за партой, набычившись, и уже не напускал на себя увлечённый вид. Снейп расположился за своим столом, что-то писал, второй рукой то теребя шейный платок, то поглаживая губы. 

Гарри подождал, пока выйдет последний ученик, потом решительно поднялся и стремительно пересёк расстояние, разделявшее его с демоном. 

– Профессор, можно мне попросить? – каким-то чужим, грозным голосом заговорил он.

– Что? – Игре демона в рассеянного Снейпа можно было позавидовать. – Что-то случилось, мистер Поттер?

– Я вас вызвал, значит, и отвечать хочу один, – решительность быстро испарилась, и Гарри начал мямлить и прятать неуверенный взгляд. – Понимаете, Гермиона и Рон… Они не виноваты. Это я хотел, а вышло… как всегда, сэр.

– Вызвали? – Лже-Снейп поражал терпимостью и желанием разобраться в ситуации. Куда-то подевалась его нервирующая манера цедить слова и смотреть на всех свысока. – Ах да, на разговор? Ну что же, давайте побеседуем, обсудим ваши явные трудности. Конечно, я понимаю, что прошлый год у вас никак не мог вызвать тяги к моему предмету. К тому же вы никогда не выказывали желания в нём разобраться, и вряд ли в вашей памяти что-то осело…

– Почему же? – возмутился Поттер. – Я помню, что в зелье для роста волос добавляют соцветия аконита и траву белладонны…

– Вот об этом я и говорю, – Снейпа было трудно сбить с мысли. – Упаси Мерлин, пить ваше зелье! Волосы я не обещаю, но галлюцинации точно будут. Боюсь, посмертные. Вам, мистер Поттер, не помешают дополнительные занятия.

– Хитрый дьявол! – пробормотал Гарри.

– Буду считать это комплиментом! – в тоне Снейпа прорезались привычные стальные нотки. Гарри отчаянно закивал. – У меня очень много работы, вы уже несколько месяцев в школе, а Зельеварение не преподавалось вовсе. Поэтому мне от вас нужна полная отдача! Мистер Поттер, вы меня поняли? Полная! 

Гарри покраснел и снова закивал. Недосмотренный сон обрастал пока ещё невинными фантазиями на эту тему.

– Считайте, что мы с вами договорились. Я – учитель, мистер Поттер, а любому учителю приятно, когда знания его учеников хвалят. До ужина, к сожалению, у меня всё расписано, но я могу уделять вам по два часа каждый день сразу после ужина. 

– Я понимаю, сэр, – Гарри даже не вздрогнул, когда Снейп положил ему руку на плечо и повёл к выходу. – Я буду отдаваться, насколько смогу.

– Мне не нужны обещания и попытки, мистер Поттер. Просто сделайте это, и будем считать, что мы квиты.

Гарри кивнул напоследок и, подхватив свою сумку, побрёл к Большому Залу. Он так и не понял, брать смазку или нет.

***

Педсовет протекал как обычно: сначала Снейпа затискали, потом выпили чая за его возвращение и заели всё бисквитами. Чтобы хотя бы что-то обсудить, Северусу пришлось дожидаться, пока коллеги вспомнят о своих делах и разбегутся. Когда Альбус наконец остался в учительской один, вот-вот должен был зазвучать сигнал на ужин.

– Как твой первый день после возвращения, Северус, мой мальчик? – Дамблдор, обняв Снейпа за плечи, вёл его к Большому Залу. 

– Наверное, это самый запоминающийся день в истории моего преподавания, Альбус.

– Я рад, что ученики по-прежнему тебя любят. Здравствуйте, мисс Делейни. Спасибо, и вам доброго вечера.

– По-прежнему ненавидят, Альбус, – это вернее. Да, мистер Полкисс, здравствуйте. Альбус, скажите, вам не кажется, что Гарри Поттер… ведёт себя как-то не так?

– Ну что ты, Северус, Гарри в порядке. Ну, может, немного нервознее, чем обычно. Но и ты пойми, он ещё не оправился после падения Волдеморта. Да-да, здравствуйте…

Альбус поклонился зарумянившейся старшекласснице и, ухватив Снейпа под локоть, потянул дальше. Снейп передёрнул плечами, но позволил себя увлечь в следующий коридор.

– Мы все не оправились, Альбус, но он странновато себя ведёт: откуда-то появилась агрессия в общении, и он твердит о каком-то долге… 

– Ну что ты, мой мальчик? Какие долги? К тому же от человека, который так долго охранял Гарри, что даже носит его фото в своём медальоне…

– Альбус! – завопил Снейп, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. В ответ на окрик Дамблдор усмехнулся в бороду, и не думая краснеть. 

– Мерлином клянусь, Северус, он был уже открыт. Ты же меня знаешь, я не сую нос в чужие дневники и личную жизнь.

– Ну да! – хмыкнул Снейп. Может, Альбус был прав, и ему всё привиделось. Но медальон… И вдруг открыт… Но не пойман – не вор.

***

Поттера словно подменили: сразу после ужина, который Северус, чтобы не отрываться от работы, ел в одиночку в кабинете Зелий, он постучал в дверь. 

– Проходите, мистер Поттер, проходите, я уделю вам время буквально через несколько минут. А что, мистер Уизли уже раздумал становиться аврором? 

– Да-а, сэр, раздумал, – дрожащим голосом ответил Поттер. Неудивительно, что голос ему изменил. Стены кабинета были увешаны увеличенными гравюрами, наглядно показывающими, к чему может привести халатность в приготовлении зелий. Впрочем, подписей под картинками не было, поэтому создавалось впечатление, что кто-то из средневековых художников наведался за вдохновением в ад. – Совершенно передумал, сэр.

Гарри деликатно умолчал, что раздумал Рон, как только услышал о дополнительных занятиях со Снейпом. 

– Это ему одного Гарри мало – он хочет и на меня запрыгнуть?! – Лицо Рона пошло красными пятнами, он зыркнул несколько раз в сторону Гермионы, то ли в чём-то обвиняя, то ли стремясь показать собственную мужественность, и заявил: – Никогда и ни один Уизли не ляжет под нечисть!

Гарри немного обиделся на друга: как влипать в неприятности, так дружно, а как расплачиваться невинностью, так только ему, но потом решил, что не стоит, – в конце концов, Рон родился с гетеросексуальной ориентацией. Ведь это для Гарри мужское обличье демона – бонус, а Рон ничего сексуального в таком раскладе не видел.

– Ну ладно, если он не хочет потрудиться ради собственного будущего, кто я такой, чтобы настаивать? А вы, мистер Поттер, настроены бороться до конца или тоже струсили?

– До конца, сэр! – Гарри вынул из сумки бутылочку с любрикантом и незаметно поставил её под крышку парты. Его немного потряхивало от предвкушения. 

– Вы далековато сели, мистер Поттер. Пересядьте, пожалуйста, ближе. Мы с вами тут вдвоём, пусть будет немного интимная обстановка, вы не против?

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, сгрёб свои вещи, не забывая о пузырьке, и разложил всё на первой парте. С флакончиком дела обстояли хуже: Снейп не сводил с него изучающего взгляда, под его прицелом вряд ли было возможно сделать что-нибудь незаметно.

– Ну вот и отлично! – Снейп вымученно улыбнулся, чем шокировал Гарри не меньше, чем картинами. – Я вижу, вы заметили новое оформление кабинета?

– Да, сэр! – Гарри скользил испуганным взглядом по картинам в траурных чёрных рамках. 

– Мне давно следовало показать вам эти по-своему выдающиеся работы. Может, толку тогда было бы больше. Вам хорошо видно, мистер Поттер? Слева от вас отравление испорченным зельем от бородавок. Нет, вываленный сильно распухший язык – это не фантазия художника. Сочетание неправильно подготовленных игл дикобраза и желчи броненосца, влитой не вовремя, даёт такой эффект. Возможно даже удушение языком.

Гарри сглотнул и сел, чувствуя, как ноги перестают его держать.

– Следующая иллюстрация демонстрирует нам последствия от зелья для роста волос. Несмотря на простой рецепт, это зелье почему-то вызывает у всех желание его испортить. Здесь проиллюстрирован вариант, где алоэ вера заменили слизью рогатой жабы. И, как видите, вместо волос у него по телу щупальца. Вам плохо, мистер Поттер?

– Нет, сэр, – выдавил Гарри.

Конечно же, это была неправда. Ему поплохело и от картинок, и от того, с какой любовью Снейп говорил о зельях. 

«О пытках!» – уточнил сам для себя Гарри и спросил: – А зачем вы мне сейчас их показываете, профессор?

– Зачем? – искренне удивился Снейп. – Вероятно, затем, что в этой тонкой науке не может быть главного и второстепенного. А то получится как у вас вчера: собрались три не самых глупых студента – хотя в отношении Уизли я не уверен, – откуда-то взяли рецепт сильного стимулятора вроде Зелья Храбрости, приготовили ингредиенты как для Зелья Безумия, да ещё и прочли заклинание для усиления огня. И отчего-то сильно удивились, что не вышло ничего путного.

Гарри смутился и опустил глаза. Разве считается, что ничего не вышло, если в результате появился целый демон? 

В какой-то степени Гарри казалось, что их поступок – это поворот его судьбы в нужную сторону. Настоящий Снейп вряд ли остался жив, а если и жив, то по-прежнему детей ненавидел и возвращаться на учительскую стезю не торопился. А демон (конечно, не задумай он обучить их дьявольским штучкам) куда более терпелив и объяснял доходчиво.

– Вы меня слушаете, мистер Поттер? Прекрасно! Все эти картинки – от третьей слева до первой справа – последствия неправильно сваренных афродизиаков, и, как правильно изобразили художники, в основном ими травятся молодые люди… По глазам вижу, хотите спросить, почему, но боитесь. Или меня, что скорее, или ответа, потому что успели нечто подобное приготовить. Варили Амортенцию, мистер Поттер?

Тон Снейпа стал вдруг таким угрожающим, что Гарри торопливо замотал головой, не закрывая честных и испуганных глаз. 

– Очень на это надеюсь! – зарычал Снейп, но потом потёр переносицу и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало: – Первая картинка изображает несчастного зельевара, который, подобно вашей троице, забыл о режиме приготовления Амортенции, а значит, просто взял и прокипятил все компоненты. Результат налицо, вернее, – на лице: паралич всех лицевых мышц. И это, скорее всего, необратимо. Следующая…

– Этот несчастный заменил дорогостоящий ингредиент – шпанскую мушку – на златокрылку, по глупости наделяя их одинаковыми свойствами. Может, вы скажете, почему это мнение ошибочно? 

– Я не знаю, сэр… – Картины с пояснением всё ещё пугали, но уже не до икоты. 

– Смелее, пофантазируйте, мистер Поттер. Люди с фантазией никогда не доживают до старости, но все самые гениальные открытия совершают именно они.

Превозмогая робость, Гарри прошептал: – Златоглазки ведут ночной образ жизни, а мушки, к тому же кровососущие, дневной…

– Прекрасная попытка, мистер Поттер, прекрасная! Но главное их различие состоит в том, что шпанские мушки – это не златоглазки, и наоборот. Нельзя заменить галлеон кнатом и ждать, что получится нужное зелье…

Снейп отбросил с лица волосы и замолчал. А Гарри рассматривал гравюру то так, то этак, но не понимал, какая напасть приключилась с любителем златоглазок, – его изобразили печальным, но без каких-то физических отклонений. А потом осмелился и спросил:

– Простите, профессор, я не очень понял, что с ним. Он умер?

Снейп потёр подбородок и ответил: – Нет, неизлечимая импотенция, мистер Поттер. Его отрешённое лицо выдаёт его безнадёжность. Гравюры слабо передают эмоции, но общую тенденцию уловить можно.

– А третья гравюра, сэр?

– Подойдите сюда, мистер Поттер, с вашего места неудобный обзор…

Гарри поднялся и даже не вздрогнул, когда ему на плечи легли горячие ладони. Снейп наклонился и шумно втянул воздух, словно Поттер для него пах экзотическими цветами.

«Вот он, момент, когда нужно доставать…»

– Амортенция – одно из самых опасных зелий. На его долю приходится…

Гарри задрал голову и смотрел, как движутся губы демона, то приоткрывая кромку зубов, то стыдливо пряча язык.

– Вы не слушаете меня, мистер Поттер!

– С-с-слушаю, профессор, – едва выдавил Гарри. – Внимательно слушаю.

Сердце стучало так часто, будто намеревалось пробить грудь. Гарри верил, что постоянные упоминания об Амортенции были неслучайны: Снейп просто так никогда ничего не делал. Решившись и подавив тошноту от волнения, Гарри изогнулся и, поднявшись на цыпочки, прильнул к движущимся губам лже-профессора своими. На миг. Слишком короткий, чтобы почувствовать что-то кроме стыда.

– М-м-м! Что вы делаете? Мистер Поттер?!

Наверное, из-за краткости и нелепости этого поцелуя Снейп не вспылил, когда из-под руки Поттера выкатился стандартный флакон с анальной смазкой. Он проводил предательский пузырёк испепеляющим взглядом, потом взял его в руки (не показалось ли?!) и спросил:

– Признайтесь, Поттер, вы затеяли всё из-за проигрыша во взрывного дурака?

Он задумчиво вертел в пальцах пузырёк, смазка тяжело перетекала из края в край и как-то зазывно булькала.

– Нет-нет-нет, ничего такого. Могу поклясться!

– Могу поклясться, сэр! – рявкнул Снейп. – Вы проиграли в фанты?

– Нет, сэр.

– В плюй-камни?

– Нет.

– В шахматы?

– Нет, что вы? Сэр.

– Тогда бадминтон?

– Не-а.

– Покер?

– Сэ-э-э-эр?!

С каждым новым вопросом голос Снейпа звучал всё глуше, под конец профессор вздохнул и отодвинулся от Гарри. 

– Ладно, это не имеет значения. Хорошо, я спишу вашу экипировку на неприсущую вам предусмотрительность, а занятия продолжу, если вы пообещаете, что больше этого не повторится.

– Да, сэр, – понурил голову Гарри. – Я понял, сэр. Больше никакой смазки.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ну что, как ваши дела с Гарри?

Невзирая на обилие бумажной работы, Альбус Дамблдор считал, что лучшее в людях – это живое общение с ними, и никогда не отказывал себе ни в беседах, ни в чаепитиях. Тем более что Северус Снейп – человек весьма сложного нрава. Не успеешь оглянуться, а он уже Тёмные Искусства осваивает, а там и до нового властелина мира рукой подать.

Это всё, конечно, утрировано до крайности, но лучше потом посмеяться у камина над своими подозрениями, чем кусать себе локти и уверять – ничто не указывало на худшее.

Итак, директор задал вопрос. Простой и поверхностный, он тем не менее заставил Северуса занервничать. Ещё бы! Анальная смазка в стандартном флакончике до этих самых пор обреталась в кармане его сюртука.

– Я должен попросить вас, Альбус, присмотреться к мистеру Поттеру. Не дело, когда ученик приносит учителю… вазелин.

Снейп решил слегка смягчить реальность, дабы не шокировать старого друга. Возраст, не самое крепкое сердце, проклятие. Не хватало стать причиной смерти Дамблдора.

– А что? – не понял директор. Или сделал вид, что не понял. – Вазелин надо заслужить?

– Зачем ребёнку на моём уроке вазелин? – Мысли, не относившиеся к Зельям и занятиям, нещадно изгонялись всеми легилиментскими способами. – Натирать котлы от ржавчины?

– О, Северус, Гарри давно не ребёнок. Может, он смазывает им губы?

Снейп похолодел, представляя губы Поттера, с которых, жирно блестя боками, стекает неторопливая капля анального лубриканта. Почему-то неприятно становилось от мысли, что Гарри участвует в обычных забавах старшекурсников. Неприятно прямо до злости и бешенства.

– Ну что ты, Северус, так изменился в лице? Переработал? – участливо спросил Альбус, наливая новую порцию крепкого зеленоватого чая.

– Нет-нет, просто задумался. Чай у вас, Альбус, необыкновенный.

Внутренний взгляд Снейпа, словно издеваясь, демонстрировал пунцовые губы Поттера во всех ракурсах.

– Да, главный целитель госпиталя присылает. Сбор подавляет агрессию и смягчает разочарования. И совсем чуть-чуть антидепрессивный.

– Опять вы за своё, Альбус… – вздохнул Снейп, пригубив напиток.

***

Гарри ворвался в спальню мальчиков, не чуя под собой ног. Он корил себя за потерянную смазку, точнее, за то, что купил всего лишь один флакончик. И злился на Снейпа. 

«Что он тянет книззла за бубенцы?! Ну трахнул бы уже! Нет, заладил: "Амортенция! Амортенция!" Почему я должен её варить, если её нет в программе? Намекает, гад! Только на что?»

Гарри тихо взвыл, вцепившись в волосы. Бежать к Гермионе за советом он категорически не хотел. Толку? Ещё одного пересказа демонических повадок и просто поучений Гарри не выдержал бы. А никакого дельного объяснения в перегруженных гормонами мозгах не рождалось.

«А если он и правда хочет, чтобы я рискнул? Не зря же он сделал упор на смелость и безрассудство?» – Гарри влез в свой сундук, разыскал на самом его дне мантию-невидимку и вылетел из гриффиндорских комнат прочь, забыв обо всём на свете. Демон был важнее.

Благодаря аврорам в библиотеке Хогвартса творилось непонятно что. Мадам Пинс, ныне по ложному доносу пребывавшая в аврорате, никогда бы не допустила такого беспредела в подотчётном ей «государстве». Однако, как было сказано выше, она не могла навести порядок, поскольку отвечала на кучу бессмысленных вопросов в камере предварительного заключения. Вместо неё учётом книг занимались дежурные авроры. Ну как занимались? Занимались чем угодно, но не библиотечным делом: кто восполнял пробелы, читая не самые разрешённые книги, кто делал упор на образование сексуальное, попутно рукоблудничая и не особенно скрываясь от подрастающего поколения. Чего не могла не заметить завсегдатай библиотеки Гермиона Грейнджер, обладающая здоровым любопытством и натренированным бесшумным шагом.

Для Гарри войти в Запретную Секцию не составило труда: двери с чарами и усовершенствованным магическим замком были распахнуты, а не самые светлые книги свалены в кучу у входа. Гарри перебрал их, надеясь отыскать книгу с рецептами, с помощью которой Гермиона готовила Оборотное. Вроде бы она называлась «Сильнодействующие зелья» и выглядела сильно заплесневевшей. Однако в стопке такой книги не оказалось. Гарри вскользь просмотрел тома на крайнем стеллаже, и вдруг его взгляд выхватил нечто похожее на столе дежурного. Он подобрался поближе и еле удержался от возгласа: памятная ему книжка лежала там, придавленная красочным изданием «Тысяча способов достигнуть оргазма». Гарри огляделся по сторонам, потом втянул книги под мантию. Впрочем, вторую он вернул практически сразу: невзирая на заманчивое название, содержание не заинтересовало даже девственника, которым являлся Гарри. А картинки вообще непонятно что изображали, с таким же успехом их можно было выдать за иллюстрации к научной работе по спариванию троллей.

Рецепт Амортенции оказался в разделе зелий, порабощающих разум, и Гарри слегка струхнул, осознав масштаб катастрофы, которая могла бы произойти с его подачи. Но если собрался, поздно одумываться. Он ещё раз огляделся – даром что в мантии – и, прижав добытую книгу к груди, поторопился к выходу. Выручай-комната всё ещё не подлежала ремонту, в гостиной можно было нарваться на Гермиону, и Гарри проскользнул в туалет Плаксы Миртл. 

Где носило призрака, он не знал, да особенно и не стремился узнать. Вместо этого он вознёс благодарственную молитву провидению, что Миртл где-то в другом месте, достал чистый пергамент и стал скрупулёзно переписывать мудрёный рецепт. Да, это были сложные пять страниц дотошных объяснений, как, сколько и почему, но Гарри с мужеством, не раз отмеченным прессой, осилил его. Более того, переписал он всё самым из разборчивых своих почерков. А вот с ингредиентами не повезло: о некоторых из них Гарри даже никогда не слышал. Например, о таламисиусе. Трава ли это, орган ли? Впрочем, покупать его Гарри не собирался: кладовка Снейпа ближе, почти по пути. 

Как твердили все авторитетные прорицатели, удача любит храбрых и решительных, поэтому Гарри отмёл все сомнения в своих силах и компетентности автора и, чеканя шаг, направился в подземелья. 

В это время (после ужина, но ещё до сна) подземелья накрывала плотная, звенящая тишина. Ученики Слизерина разбредались по школе и без особой надобности к себе в гостиную не спускались. Весна всех манила наружу, даже Гермиона не смогла устоять и штудировала свои талмуды для «лёгкого чтения» на покрывале под старой, почти усохшей яблоней, иногда отрывая взгляд от букв, чтобы полюбоваться её цветами в переливчатом сиянии огоньков.

Гарри вздохнул. А он вместо отдыха под успокаивающий шелест листьев вынужден доказывать зловредному демону, что готов к расплате за свою беспечность. Да, он готов был взять на себя вину, хотя и не совсем понимал, почему только у него болела голова о том, как удовлетворить лже-Снейпа, а остальные из их троицы отдыхали. Что-то Гарри не заметил свою «Молнию» в спальне, значит, Рон готовился к следующему матчу. А Поттер может и не усидеть на метле, если демон расстарается.

Пустые коридоры ничуть не пугали, и даже плюющиеся искрами факелы выглядели родными. Гарри старался дышать потише, но всё равно сердце заходилось от напряжения, охватившего его при мысли, что демон может видеть сквозь мантию-невидимку. Но если лже-Снейп и мог что-то увидеть, то не в этот раз: он, приоткрыв рот, спал за своим рабочим столом, – в одной руке крепко зажато перо, а вторая вместо подушки подпирала чересчур умную голову. Гарри подошёл ближе. Снейп спящий отличался от Снейпа бодрствующего существенно, даже кардинально. Спящий демон выглядел моложе, потому что не хмурился и не сыпал остротами и поучениями, и почему-то невинно. Это была странная мысль. Демон – и вдруг невинный! Между тем Снейп заворочался, засопел и довольно внятно простонал:

– Гарри!

«Наверное, это из-за моих проволочек с Амортенцией!» – И Гарри, сцепив зубы, чтобы не коснуться демона, направился к кладовой, дверь которой неизвестные, а вполне возможно, что и сам Снейп, оставили открытой настежь. 

Сверяя по списку каждую букву, Гарри отоварился сравнительно быстро. Его подстёгивало желание закончить приключение поскорее. Он старался не задумываться, чем же, собственно, оно закончится, но свято верил: будущее светло, как никогда ранее. Он поспешил исчезнуть до того, как Снейп проснётся и обнаружит кражу, – почему-то мысль о забывчивости преподавателя зелий выглядела абсурдной. И Гарри на всякий случай всё же прикрыл дверь от непрошеных гостей, упуская из виду своё недавнее занятие. 

Однако назревала проблема, над которой Гарри до этого не задумывался: где готовить зелье? Будь оно каким-то заурядным, можно было бы занять туалет Плаксы Миртл или податься в пустой класс, но Амортенция входила в разряд зелий опасных и тёмных, и за её изготовление срок грозил немалый. К тому же – герой, борец с тёмными силами, и вдруг Амортенция! Свою совесть Гарри усмирил быстро: он же хотел сварить любовное зелье, а не использовать. Тайная комната? Не годилась из-за неудобного расположения. Выручай-комната? В руинах. Гостиная Гриффиндора и Астрономическая Башня? Проходной двор. 

Гарри пригорюнился и даже решил плестись обратно – положить все пакетики и флакончики в кладовую, когда новая и дерзкая идея озарила бесшабашную голову. Почему не Визжащая Хижина? После Битвы за Хогвартс о ней забыли напрочь. Ещё бы! Мало того что она и до сражения не относилась к часто посещаемым местам из-за дурной славы, а после того, как Нагайна закусила в ней настоящим Снейпом, милосерднее было её снести, – люди обходили десятой дорогой. Так и стояла покосившаяся хибара на краю Хогсмида, пугая тёмными провалами выбитых окон и немного подкопченной крышей, – во время Битвы туда угодило заклинание.

«А если Снейп так и лежит там?» – содрогнулся Гарри, но перспектива опростоволоситься перед демоном выглядела куда хуже. Поттер сглотнул, чувствуя невесть откуда взявшийся ком, сжал на ремне сумки повлажневшие пальцы и пошёл. Он несколько раз ловил себя на том, что ноги несут его к хижине Хагрида, и усилием воли заставлял их идти в заданном направлении. Потом он долго тыкал в ствол Дракучей Ивы, никак не попадая палкой в нарост, – руки дрожали и отказывались помогать ему вляпаться в приключение, которое по всем признакам могло плохо закончиться.

Наконец ветви агрессивного дерева замерли, и Гарри, оскальзываясь на влажной, но основательно утоптанной тропинке, провалился в подземный ход. Пахло внутри не очень приятно: прелой землёй и основательно подгнившим деревом, – сладковатый миазм Гарри почему-то соотносил с запахом тлена, хотя никогда его не чувствовал ранее. Взбудораженное сознание то и дело подкидывало юному герою картины, отбивающие не только аппетит, но и терзающий Гарри чувственный голод. 

Реальность обескуражила и немного разочаровала: единственная комната хижины была пуста, пыльна и не вмещала ничего зловещего или по-настоящему отвратительного – ни трупов, ни скелетов, ни завалящего поблёкшего пятна. Гарри даже поскрёб пол в том месте, куда, по его воспоминаниям, лилась кровь Снейпа. Ничего. 

– Не привиделось же мне? – вслух спросил он, не веря своим глазам. – Он здесь умирал!

Хижину, конечно, поддерживала магия, но ни магия, ни хибара разговаривать не умели и развеять подозрения Гарри, что у него с памятью неполадки, не могли. Гарри ещё побродил по пыльной комнате, позаглядывал в углы, но в конце концов решился на рискованный шаг: собрал доски, сломанные спиной Снейпа после множественного «Экспеллиармуса» ещё на третьем курсе, и разложил костёр, защитив деревянный пол когда-то выученными чарами, чтобы не провалиться. Огонь долго не разгорался – отсыревшее дерево ему было не по вкусу, но, повинуясь магии, всё же лизнул тёмный воздух, протестующе шипя. 

Гарри мало волновали претензии пламени; он достал рецепт и растянул его на полу рядом, пришпилив по углам туповатыми ножиками, негодными более ни для чего путного, увеличил стандартный ученический котёл, придирчиво оглядел его – не прохудилось ли дно – и вынул компоненты непростого зелья. 

Никогда Гарри так не старался – ни на итоговых зельях, ни чтобы доказать Снейпу наличие у себя ума. Никогда оно и есть никогда. 

В хижине было сыро, от пола с рассохшимися половицами веяло замогильным холодом, и Гарри жался поближе к костерку, скармливая тому всё больше щепок. 

Трудности только начинались. Подготовить компоненты, нашинковать и растереть по указке рецепта было по силам, а вот сделать так, чтобы набор ингредиентов стал зельем, да ещё и не самым лёгким, – оказалось куда сложнее. С Поттера сошло десять потов, пока был заброшен первый компонент, остальной процесс вообще вспоминался как в тумане: взглянуть в рецепт, проверить температурные показатели, бросить следующий ингредиент, помешать, как указано, считая обороты, выдохнуть, сверить цвет и консистенцию и начать заново всю процедуру с новым ингредиентом. 

Дело спорилось: костерок выдавал нужную температуру, окружающая тишина и мрачный антураж подстёгивали забредшего в эту негостеприимную постройку Поттера поскорее закончить и покинуть окончательно изуродованную хижину. Где-то под крышей ухала сова, а под пыльной просевшей кроватью пиликал сверчок. 

Наконец в угрюмой тишине прозвучало финальное «Всё!», пламя в последний раз вспыхнуло и погасло, оставляя удачливого зельевара в полной темноте. Однако Гарри, окрылённый греющим его ладонь пузырьком, этой мелочи не приметил. При свете Люмоса он торопливо забросил всё, что можно использовать в дальнейшем, в сумку, залил водой тлеющие угли и чуть ли не вприпрыжку понёсся сдавать результаты своего труда демону. Недавний страх уступил место приятному возбуждению.

***

Надо сказать, что сразу после ухода Гарри из кладовой Снейп вздрогнул и проснулся. Затекла спина, да и общее состояние его было далеко от нормы. Снейп охнул, потёр шею, пытаясь вернуть ей хотя бы условную подвижность, и вдруг заметил, что дверь кладовой, которую он оставил распахнутой, чтобы выветрился запах плесени, закрыта. Снейп сорвался с места, сердце его заколотилось высоко в горле, а прекрасная память, не раз спасавшая во время войны, фиксировала пропуски в плотной череде флакончиков и мешочков. Собрав воедино всю картину, Снейп застонал: каждый год, ближе к выпуску, находился кто-то, считавший, что Амортенция решит все его проблемы на личном фронте. Этот год не стал исключением. К сожалению, страдали в первую очередь те, кто и не думал готовить опасное зелье. 

Внезапно перед глазами профессора поплыло, а в голове грянуло, словно русалочий оркестр выбрался из Чёрного Озера, чтобы приобщить Снейпа к их расовой музыке. 

«Помфри говорила, что нельзя волноваться», – запоздало мяукнуло профессорское сознание. Снейп осторожно сел на ближайшую лавку и сжал голову ладонями. Гул в голове стихал, картинка перед глазами приобретала привычную чёткость, и лишь боль, полыхнувшая где-то за глазными яблоками, не торопилась исчезать. Снейп не бросился искать завалявшееся средство от боли – он знал наверняка, что последние флаконы отдал Помфри, намереваясь сварить новую порцию этим вечером, но из-за визита Поттера забыл о своих планах.

«Влюблённый дуралей», – застонал Снейп. Боль от Круциатуса так не выматывала его, как мигрень. Избавления от мучений было ждать неоткуда. – «Ничего, надо собраться с силами и дойти до Больничного Крыла. А там Поппи что-нибудь придумает».

Едва разлепив заслезившиеся глаза, Снейп осторожно поднялся и сделал единственный шажочек к входной двери, когда некто, пинком распахнув её, упал прямо на грудь профессора.

– Вышло! – провозгласил этот некто со знакомыми интонациями. – У меня получилось!

Снейп не отрицал своей влюблённости в Поттера, но когда невыносимые муки подтачивали и без того не самый крепкий организм, он грезил не о поцелуях и объятиях, а о порции стандартного обезболивающего. Да, можно сказать, в тот момент любовь к зельям была сильнее. 

Поттер, не заметив должного отклика на свои слова, выдернул пробку из флакончика и поднёс его к самому носу учителя. Пар завился спиральками, однако вместо запаха липового цвета, который всегда сопровождал героя (домовики с присущим им рвением полоскали все вещи Гарри в приятно пахнущем липой отваре, чтобы смягчить ткани), замученное сознание вычленило совсем иной.

– Получилось? Что ж, будем надеяться… – выдавил из себя Снейп и, даже не задумываясь, давал ли он дополнительное задание юному дарованию или нет, в два глотка опорожнил флакон. 

Гарри замер, не веря собственным глазам. Радость истончалась и истончалась, пока не лопнула, погребая под собой все надежды на одобрение демона. Да, в том, что перед ним демон, он убедился: Снейп никогда не пробовал зелья учеников. Но с другой частью была загвоздочка: Гарри не понимал, зачем Снейп его подталкивал своими картинами и разговорами к приготовлению зелья, если проглотил его как воду из болота – одним махом. Губы Гарри задрожали. 

Медленно, словно наслаждаясь ощущениями, профессор открыл глаза. По какому-то стечению обстоятельств боль исчезла вмиг, а непонятное воодушевление совсем чуть-чуть кружило голову. 

– Действительно, – склонил голову Снейп, еле заметно улыбнувшись и облегчённо выдохнув. – У вас прекрасно получилось…

– Нет, – всхлипнул Гарри, продолжая лежать на груди демона. – Кажется, всё же нет.

– Вы что же, мне не верите? Прекрасное зелье, мистер Поттер! Вам стоит запатентовать его состав: никакой горечи, сонливости и тяжести в ногах. Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

Гарри сглотнул и скривился.

«Надо почаще его хвалить. А то принимает похвалу с таким видом, словно я ему Тролля поставил за образцово-показательное итоговое зелье. Моя недоработка, моя…» – корил себя Снейп, потихоньку поглаживая спину Поттера.

Молчание Снейпа и его осторожные объятия Гарри воспринял по-своему: значит, он правильно понял намёки демона. «Теперь бы узнать, что нужно сделать дальше…» И Гарри осторожно спросил: – А вам не хочется чего-то? Необычного?

Снейп приподнял брови в беззлобной задумчивости.

– Необычного? Пожалуй. Пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору!

Бурной радости Поттера он не заметил. Наоборот, Гарри нахмурился и, привстав на носочках, распахнул ещё шире глаза, приоткрыл, чтобы задать ещё один наводящий вопрос, рот…

Лёгкий кураж, хмеливший и без того влюблённого Снейпа, ударил в многоумную голову. И Снейп, отбросив все сомнения, припал к губам Гарри, но легко, играючи. Он ощутил, как пальцы Поттера стиснули мантию на его груди, как безвольный язык принялся ласкать в ответ, как по-юношески стройное тело навалилось сильнее.

«Ученик… Учительская этика…» – ужаснулся профессор совершенно некстати. Он отстранился и, чтобы занять возникшую паузу (Поттер стоял, зажмурившись и полыхая румянцем), сказал:

– Хорошего понемножку, мистер Поттер.

В ответ на что Поттер, так и не открывая глаз, пробурчал:

– Этого хорошего настолько немножко, что я и не понял… – он слизнул след от поцелуя и добавил: – Можно повторить? В научных целях.

Снейп часто заморгал. Такого Поттера надо было фотографировать, а получившийся снимок разместить в специализированных изданиях, – до того он выглядел соблазнительным. Гарри и так вырос в симпатичного паренька: радости юношества вроде прыщей его миновали, а черты лица отличались редкой гармоничностью, отчего у Снейпа мелькала мысль, не была ли Лили носителем крови магического существа. Но симпатичное лицо, разрумяненное поцелуем, превратилось в крайне притягательное, поэтому Снейпа не надо было уговаривать дважды, – он с явным удовольствием снова склонился к алым устам.

Гарри, не зная, чего ожидать от прыткого демона, закинул руки ему на шею и вцепился в воротник изо всех сил. Он даже успел подумать, что Амортенция пошла лже-Снейпу на пользу, когда от дверей донёсся возмущённый возглас.


	3. Chapter 3

– О духи болот и рек! – громыхнули от порога. – И по какому предмету эти дополнительные занятия?

Снейп отпрянул от разомлевшего Поттера и ужаснулся. Гарри выглядел воистину соблазнённым. Лишившись опоры, он покачнулся, на лице цвела улыбка, полная блаженства, мантия и рубашка оказались расстёгнутыми и открывали вид на безволосый юношеский торс и заострившийся сосок, а брюки оттопыривались под силой желания. 

«И это всё я?» – Сальная шевелюра Снейпа грозила встать дыбом. Он спрятал руки за спину, потому что они так и тянулись к прерванному занятию – раздеванию национального героя, одуревшего от всплеска гормонов.

Нарушившими покой и уединение сладкой парочки были Дамблдор и новый председатель Совета Попечителей – мсье Пьемонти. Надо сказать, этот месье, приехавший в Англию уже после падения Волдеморта, отличался особенной эмоциональностью и довольно образными выражениями, которые высказывал с экспрессией, жутким, режущим слух акцентом и активной жестикуляцией. А ещё он был кругленьким и низкого роста, зато длина его носа компенсировала последний недостаток. В общем, мсье Пьемонти напоминал перекормленного птенца аиста. Впрочем, подпрыгивая и наскакивая на длинного, точно жердь, Снейпа, он больше походил на разозлённую цирковую болонку. 

Покрутившись вокруг Поттера, он возмущённо уставился на оголённый сосок, словно тот был личным его врагом, с характерным мычанием потыкал на него пальцем, попутно кивая Дамблдору. Директор стоял, поражённый открывшейся картиной настолько, что не проронил ни слова и не пошевелился, – он и рот не закрыл, лишь выпучил глаза и скользил безумным взглядом по участникам разворачивающейся сцены. 

– Разврат! – замолотил по воздуху руками Пьемонти. – Да я!.. Сгноить этого учителишку в Азкабане! Освидетельствование! Немедленно!

Из-за акцента и возмущения некоторых слов было не разобрать, но в контексте имелось в виду именно это. 

Снейп устало привалился к парте. Его карьере в очередной раз пришёл конец, и он не знал, чем станет заниматься в будущем и как ему сохранить остатки репутации: наверняка Пьемонти захочет публичного унижения для растлителя. В принципе, Снейп его понимал: ничто, даже любовь, не должно оправдывать преступления. Восемнадцатилетний Поттер, по сути, всё равно оставался ребёнком, а ему стоило начать думать головой прежде, чем…  
«…познать сладость этих губ…» – Снейп облизнулся. – «Ну хотя бы не из-за немытой головы пострадал! Поттеры – моя карма…»

Поттер, наконец пришедший в сознание, лихорадочно приводил себя в подобающий вид. Зелень его глаз стала ещё ярче по сравнению с румянцем, горевшим на щеках. 

Мадам Помфри появилась, когда её уже и не ждали. Впрочем, представление Пьемонти не давало заскучать никому, обличены были все: Снейп (в первую очередь), распущенная молодёжь в лице Поттера, руководство школы, которое настолько выжило из ума, что забыло – нельзя «довьегять» никому! 

Дамблдор немного отошёл от шока, закрыл рот и только бросал хитрые взгляды на смущённого Поттера. Укоры Пьемонти его, казалось, ничуть не беспокоили: при нём глав Попечительского Совета сменилось немало. Пьемонти был одним из них. И сегодня он есть, а завтра на его место может прийти кто-то не настолько щепетильный. 

Помфри оборвала упрёки в свою сторону самым решительным образом. От её уверенного: – К каждому надзирателя не приставишь! – Пьемонти стушевался и даже зарделся как маков цвет. В его круглых глазах читалось чистое и незамутнённое восхищение строгой женщиной.

– Ну-с, мистер Поттер, посмотрим, какие приключения настигли вас в этот раз… – Гарри замер, бросая опасливые взгляды на отрешённого Снейпа. – Не вижу ничего криминального.

– Зато мы наблюдали! – снова всполошился мсье Пьемонти. – Этот учителишка раздевал мальчика, не закрыв дверей! О мои седины!

Все покосились на волосы попечителя – идеально пшеничного цвета. Снейп позволил себе иронично хмыкнуть: уж ему седины происшествие точно добавит. 

– Иди сюда, Северус, – скомандовала Помфри. – «Не закрыв дверей» – это наводит на определённые мысли…

Заклинания, от которых Поттер сиял как Люмос – ровным золотистым цветом, на Снейпе отразились грозовой тучей. Пьемонти закудахтал (от удивления пополам с ужасом он лишился дара речи) и принялся тыкать в облако своим пухлым пальцем. Помфри приложила ладони к щекам и запричитала:

– Что ж тут происходит? Опоили?! – Она попыталась продиагностировать Снейпа ещё раз, но тёмное облако лишь сгущалось ещё плотнее. 

– Тёмное колдовство! – наконец взвизгнула она. – Очень тёмное!

Пьемонти замахал пухлыми кистями так быстро, будто пытался взлететь.

– В кабинет! Живо! – кричал он. От волнения он так исковеркал слова, что дальнейшие его восклицания слились в сплошную абракадабру. Поттер же задрожал, спал с лица и, если бы не твёрдая поддержка Снейпа, давно бы уже свалился на пол.

– В Больничное Крыло! – не отставала от попечителя целительница. – Срочно! Опоили! Околдовали!

Даже Дамблдор поддался панике: он жевал кончик бороды с самым расстроенным видом и заламывал руки. Сохранял спокойствие лишь Снейп, но, поскольку он и был «околдованным», на него и смотреть не стоило.

В конце концов Снейп сам выбрал куда идти: выслушивать колкости Пьемонти, будь он трижды попечителем, ему не хотелось. Поэтому он крепко ухватил Поттера под локоть и потащил к Больничному Крылу, справедливо полагая, что такой бледный вид о могучем здоровье как-то не говорит. Гарри, несмотря на поддержку Снейпа, всё равно умудрился споткнуться о ступеньку и едва не растянулся на пороге кабинета Зелий. 

– Мальчика мы забираем с собой! – запротестовал попечитель, но хватило одного взгляда целительницы (а когда её подопечным грозила опасность, ей лучше дорогу не заступать), чтобы он примиряюще поднял ладони и замолк на полуслове.

Мадам Помфри подтолкнула Снейпа обратно к Гарри. Она обладала не только цепкой памятью, но и изрядным любопытством, а посему прекрасно знала, чьё фото хранилось у самого сердца мрачного профессора. 

Пьемонти, оторвав вожделеющий взгляд от целительницы, гаркнул в спины уходящих:

– Как только им станет лучше, пусть отправляются в кабинет директора. Немедля!

Помфри лишь фыркнула. Гарри, снова повисший на Снейпе после окрика Пьемонти, пытался что-то ему объяснить, но до слуха целительницы долетали лишь некоторые фразы, да и старательно она не прислушивалась: в личную жизнь пациентов лезли целители совсем другой направленности. Снейп делал вид независимый и гордый, не удостаивал своего визави и взглядом, но вряд ли внезапно оглох.

– Я не хотел… – страстно шептал Поттер. – Не хотел, чтобы нас застали так! Это я виноват во всём… 

Дальше покаянная речь и вовсе стала невнятной, прерываемая короткими, берущими за душу всхлипами. Но фраза Снейпа, отчётливо слышная, несмотря на то, что была высказана тихо, заставила целительницу напрячься:

– Не беспокойтесь, я постараюсь, чтобы вы выбрались с наименьшими потерями.

Сердце мадам Помфри сжалось от неприятного предчувствия: она не верила в предательство Дамблдора, но война закончилась, а значит, причин удерживать Снейпа в преподавателях не оставалось. То есть Альбус мог помочь, а мог и не помочь, – кто похвалится, что уверен в мотивациях светлого волшебника? Ну что ж, она прекрасно видела внимание со стороны попечителя к своей скромной персоне, – это означало, что как минимум один выход из ситуации всё же был, пусть и не самый праведный.

В Больничном Крыле мадам Помфри, помня об их нелёгких характерах, развела двух участников скандала по разным концам помещения, да ещё и огородила Снейпа ширмами, надеясь поговорить с ним без свидетелей. На тумбочке возле его кровати уже выстроилась шеренга предписанных лекарств, отчего и без того нерадостная физиономия профессора помрачнела до крайней степени. Снейп без лишней болтовни брал по одному флакону и пил зелья, отмеряя нужное время между приёмами по песочным часам. Давился, кривился, но пил.

Помфри, удостоверившись, что он не филонит, отправилась к следующему пациенту, который беспокоил её не меньше, чем опоенный Снейп. Побледневшее лицо Гарри и его глаза с расширенными зрачками выдавали крайнюю степень испуга, а беспрестанное бормотание наводило на мысль, что мальчик надышался парами Зелья Безумия.

Мадам Помфри нашла Гарри свернувшимся под одеялом и отрешившимся от всего окружающего. Он всё ещё был бледен и с красными веками, но уже не всхлипывал. Так он больше походил на испуганного, но вполне вменяемого подростка. Целительница, конечно, невербальными чарами проверила его состояние и ничего не нашла – сумасшествием и не пахло.   
Она присела на стул подле кровати и погладила Гарри по плечу, скрытому одеялом. 

– Я преступник, – прошептал Поттер, искоса посмотрев на Помфри. – Это было моё зелье…

– Амортенция? Да? – Помфри подумала, что ругать и обвинять и так раскаивающегося мальчика поздно, но преподать ему урок жизни – самое время. – Зачем ты это сделал, Гарри? 

– Чтобы доказать…

– Доказать что, Гарри? – Поттер на вопрос неопределённо двинул головой и натянул одеяло повыше, словно выстраивая преграду между ними. – Ты же понимал, что это неправильно.

– Ну я же его вызвал? Мы в ответе за тех, кого вызвали на Землю…

– Я не совсем тебя понимаю, Гарри, – Помфри не хотела верить, но складывалось впечатление, что его испуг связан с психическим расстройством. Вроде шизофрении. Волшебники, конечно, обладали более устойчивой к стрессу психикой, но шизофреники и среди них встречались. – Расскажи мне с самого начала.

Поттер сел, покосился на ширмы, окружавшие кровать Снейпа, и отчаянно зашептал:

– Мы с Герми и Роном готовили зелье. Оно не получилось, но зато откуда-то появился Снейп. Это я своей латынью его вызвал! – взвыл Поттер, опять ныряя под одеяло и завывая там, как банши. 

– Но при чём тут Амортенция? – глотая смешок, спросила целительница. О бесшумной поступи зельевара давно складывали легенды.

– Так он намекал! – донеслось из-под одеяла. – Амортенция у него с языка не сходила!

– Но опаивать демона… Гарри, это безответственно. А вдруг она подействует?

– Не подействовала, – плаксиво ответил Поттер, вновь выныривая из-под одеяла. Его волосы торчали во все стороны. – А я так хотел…

Снейп слушал повествование, затаив дыхание. Природа одарила его не только большим носом, но и весьма острым слухом.

– Он тебе нравится? Да, Гарри? 

Поттер покраснел, опустил глаза и еле заметно кивнул. А потом ещё и шепнул: – Да.

Сердце псевдодемона затрепетало, заслышав заветное согласие. 

– Но я не имею права оставить его среди живых людей, – промямлил Гарри, шмыгая носом. – Как бы он мне ни нравился.

– Снейпа или демона? – на всякий случай уточнила Помфри.

– А есть разница? – Гарри вздохнул. – Поверить не могу, что меня печалит судьба демона.

– С демоном я тебе помогу, а вот с профессором Снейпом объясняйся сам. Договорились?

– А он не умер? – оживился Поттер. – Вы знаете это наверняка?

Целительница кивнула (ей ли не знать, если она помогала выхаживать профессора в госпитале), поднялась и засеменила к себе в каморку. От предшественников мадам Помфри досталась богатая библиотека – отдельная от школьной, и, поскольку о ней постоянно забывали, никто не изымал из неё запрещённую литературу. 

Невзирая на то, что демонов пытались вызвать многие самонадеянные преподаватели и старшекурсники, она не помнила ни одного достоверного случая, чтобы это кому-то удалось. Но литература по изгнанию демонов пылилась на полке – на всякий случай. Помфри взяла одно из таких пособий, красочно оформленное, и понесла Гарри. Она рассуждала примерно так: «Пусть ребёнок прочтёт, попробует себя в роли экзорциста и успокоится. Подростки чаще всего такие недоверчивые». Ну а красочное оформление и картинки не дадут мальчику уснуть над книгой, и, может быть, тогда он дочитает её до конца.

Гарри и правда вцепился в справочник по демонологии и, игнорируя красноречивые звуки из-за ширм (Снейп избавлялся от остатков тёмного зелья), погрузился в чтение.

Мадам Помфри порадовалась, что Поттера удалось занять наукой, от которой никому, в принципе, хуже не станет, потому что второй её пациент из-за чистки оказался очень слаб: после лечения в госпитале зелья на него действовали в половину силы – за долгие годы у него выработалась толерантность к большинству из них. Поэтому она и думать забыла о Поттере. 

Гарри, всё больше мрачнея, наблюдал, как мечется целительница то за ширму, то из-за неё, и чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво. Но в свете новых знаний о демонах и их паразитической природе он уже принял решение. В очередной раз, когда Помфри нырнула в свою каморку, он неловко сполз с постели и, стараясь ступать тише, шмыгнул за ширму. Снейп, покрытый испариной, лежал на кровати и тяжело дышал. На фоне мелового лица выделялись искусанные в кровь губы. 

«Он похож на вампира больше, чем на демона», – подумал Гарри и тихо, чтобы не разбудить Снейпа, принялся читать заклинание изгнания. Конечно, с недавних пор латынь его не стала лучше, но он старался изо всех сил, даже взмок от усилий. Снейп дёрнулся и еле слышно застонал. 

«Наверное, я неправильно прочёл, если он никуда не делся», – решил Гарри и набрал в грудь воздуха для второй попытки. 

В эту минуту произошло сразу несколько событий. 

Во-первых, Снейп распахнул глаза и, заметив у своего изголовья Поттера, не обрадовался этому факту. Он даже успел раскрыть рот, чтобы повелеть тому убраться от его постели. Гарри отшатнулся, зацепил ширму, и она рухнула на соседнюю кровать, к счастью, совершенно бесшумно. 

Во-вторых, мадам Помфри нашла последний пузырёк Животворящей Настойки и вышла из кладовой. Увидев разгром, она тоже не испытала позитивных чувств и многообещающе нахмурилась. 

И в-третьих, двери Больничного Крыла отворились, и бледный Дамблдор в сопровождении всё того же Пьемонти вошёл внутрь. Учредитель сиял от переполняющего его ликования, хотя причина его вряд ли утешила бы всех присутствующих. Дамблдор вообще не поощрял травлю педагогов, а именно это предлагал счастливый до одури Пьемонти.

От шока, что он пойман на месте преступления всеми, кем возможно, Гарри выпалил заклинание на одном дыхании – от испуга слова накрепко въелись в его память. Снейп охнул, но тем не менее остался лежать (причиной его оханья был спазм, но никак не чары), а вот фигура Пьемонти заколебалась, сверкнула огненно-красными очами и исчезла с хлопком и дымком, быстро истаявшим в воздухе. Дамблдор сел на ближайшую кровать и утёр лоб от пота большим клетчатым платком. 

– Альбус, как же так? – спросила целительница, запинаясь на каждом слове и сжимая хрустальный флакон с драгоценной субстанцией внутри. 

– Я тебе всё объясню, – директор покосился на ошарашенных Снейпа и Гарри и, заметив их неподдельный интерес, покраснел. – Мне в шахматы поиграть было не с кем.

Очевидная абсурдность аргумента заставила Дамблдора вскочить и, бормоча что-то о долге и занятости, удалиться. О грехопадении Снейпа, конечно, все забыли. Да и куда простому поцелую до вызова потусторонней сущности?

Гарри Поттер почувствовал себя прозревшим и почему-то, в обход любых логических доводов, был уверен: профессор Снейп не только настоящий, но ещё и осведомлён о его чувствах. Гарри сел на постель, взял безвольно лежащую поверх одеяла руку и потёрся о неё щекой, забывая о глядящей на них целительнице.

– А я всё равно должен вам душу… – Гарри надеялся, что Снейп с его большим педагогическим стажем поймёт его нелепо оформленную мысль. 

– Душу, мистер Поттер? – Снейп усмехнулся. Хотя он и оставался бледен и слаб, но такой шанс жизнь давала лишь единожды. – Давайте пока начнём с руки и сердца?

КОНЕЦ


End file.
